Dentists
by icecream-ox
Summary: Oneoff random story Hitsugaya acts like a kid when he has to get a tooth pulled out


**Title: Dentists**

**Author's Note: This is just some random story i wrote after i got my tooth pulled out last week. i just had to write a story where histugaya acts like a kid! LOL anyway comments are welcome as always**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, and sadly not me**

"Matsumoto, why do we have to do this? It's completely pointless," A short kid with white spiky hair complained, tugging on an older woman's black sleeve. The woman smirked. It wasn't often that her captain acted this kiddish.

"Hitsugaya taicho, Unohana taicho said it was absolutely necessary for you to have this tooth taken out. I mean, you do want to impress the girls don't you? And you can't do that with wonky teeth, can you!"

"MATSUMOTO!"

By the time they reached the entrance of the fourth division quarters, Hitsugaya was shaking. This kid had fought everything under the sun, and beaten whatever he battled with to pulp, but a mere tooth removal was making him cower.

"Do I have to do this…" he whispered to no one in particular, clutching his white captain's robe tightly in his fists. Matsumoto decided not to answer – she was laughing too much to herself that she didn't want to crack up in front of him. If she did, she was sure to receive double the amount of paperwork that she is struggling under. She shivered at the thought. Well, not the 'I-have-to-do-more-paperwork' side of it but the 'I-won't-get-to-drink-sake-tonight-if-I-do' side of it. And sake will always be the main reason for Matsumoto to carry on living.

Just as they were starting to wonder what had happened to Unohana taicho (Hitsugaya was thinking that he was going to be let off of this tooth removal thing, and Matsumoto was wondering if she could sneak any sake while no one was watching), a nurse approached them with a smile plastered on her face.

"Hitsugaya taicho? Please follow me," she said with a sickeningly sweet voice which made both cringe. They followed her down a corridor to a small room which was all white and smelt like anaesthetic. Inside the room waited Unohana taicho.

"Ah, Hitsugaya taicho. You're here for a tooth removal, am I correct?" she consulted some papers in her hand. Hitsugaya could not be bothered to answer, as by this point he was shivering uncontrollably. His reputation was going to be ruined if this got out. So, Matsumoto, being the 'sensible' fukutaicho she is answered for him.

"Yes, he is. He's acting like a kid about it though – I think he's so scared he can't speak!" she winked at her taicho. He just attempted to glare at her, failing because of his chattering teeth, which just made both of the women laugh.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt. Now, take a seat here, if you don't mind." Unohana patted the leather seat next to her with a sympathetic smile on her face. Hitsugaya grudgingly sat down, leaning back into the soft material. "Now, first of all, I'm going to give you a little injection to numb the area…"

Fifteen minutes later, the young captain left the fourth division quarters, heading towards the taicho's meeting area. He was already five minutes late, and reluctant to go – the numbing injection had yet to wear off and he could hardly talk.

He dragged his feet towards the first division. Where the hell did Matsumoto go? When the injection was administered, she backed away from the room with an idiotic grin plastered on her face, chirping something like "Uh…I've got some…paperwork I gotta do…"

Since when did Matsumoto worry about paperwork? Hitsugaya thought to himself. She must be planning something.

He turned the last corner to the meeting room when he bumped face first into something squishy.

"Oh…Taicho!" Matsumoto's voice exclaimed, "They're all waiting for you in there!" she pointed a finger towards the huge double doors with the number one painted on the white surface. With that, she backed away hurriedly and rushed down the corridor, giggling uncontrollably.

"MATSUMOTO!" his voice echoed throughout Seireitei. All the captains heard and sniggered, as her name came out more like "MATTHUMOTHO!" due to the numbing injection. They were all told a few moments ago by none other than the tenth division lieutenant herself.

The white doors were flung open by the very mad Hitsugaya, making all the captains look up at his red face, then struggle not to laugh by avoiding each others eyes.

"So, Shiro-chan, how was the dentist appointment?" joked Kyouraku taicho, a smug smile on his face.

"Thu up," mumbled the kid captain.

All the captains laughed simultaneously.


End file.
